Birthday Boy
by LifeOnMars97
Summary: A gun shaped butter-cream cake and a grenade shaped "salt cake" were not all that Steve McGarrett received for his birthday.


**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delayed update on my other fic but I'm just feeling quite uninspired and hopefully this will get my muse back for me. It's quite funny that I've lost momentum on "Close Proximity" but my shipper side is still able to come up with this. This is all based on the scene from 2x19 when Kono hands Steve a slice of cake and simply says "Here you go, birthday boy." I'm sure many other McKono/KoVe or whatever else you like to call it saw those LOOKS they gave each other and I was quite surprised no one had written anything on it so I thought I'd give it a go. I wouldn't really say there are spoilers but if you haven't seen the episode this may be considered spoiler-ish. This is an established but secretive relationship. **

…

"Here you go, birthday boy." Kono said as she handed Steve the plate with a slice of, his birthday cake; he honestly couldn't remember when the last time he had a birthday cake was, well he could but it was painful thinking about the times when his mother was alive.

The way Kono called him "birthday boy" stirred something within him and he wasn't quite sure whether that was her intention or not. The look in her eyes as she handed him the cake confirmed that for him though and he couldn't help but smile back at her as he wondered what other surprises were in store for him later.

They all sat around enjoying the cake with Danny mocking Steve endlessly about how Kono has surprised with the "salt cake" and Steve was already thinking of ways to get her back. The only thing standing in the way of his plans was Mary; he wasn't sure when she was going back to the main land.

"So Mer, will you be sticking around for a bit?" Steve asked as he turned his attention to his sister and away from Kono's ass as she walked away after clearing everything up. Steve really loved his sister and spending time with her but it was birthday and he had been hoping to get lucky for the occasion. In all fairness, he could just stay over at Kono's place but it was smaller and he wanted all the space and room his place offered for "activities".

"Well, you got me my job back so I'll have to fly back later on tonight but don't worry next time I'll be staying for longer so we can catch up." Mary said cheekily but without missing the look of…relief evident on Steve's face.

"Oh, I was kinda hoping we could spend some time together but I'm glad you have a job." Steve said teasingly and he wasn't lying about wanting to spend some time with his sister because he genuinely did just not tonight; he just wanted to spend tonight with one lady, Kono Kalakaua.

"Actually I have to get going, can you give me a lift Steve?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, sure." Steve said getting up ready to go; he may have been coming off a little too eager.

After saying bye to everyone, Mary and Steve both left.

They both sat in the car in silence for a few minutes before Mary decided to speak up, "So you have any special birthday plans?"

"Uh- what?" Steve asked because he didn't quite know how to respond to her question.

"You seemed relieved that I wasn't staying tonight. What, do you have birthday plans with a special lady friend?" Mary asked although she could probably guess the answer to that.

"I wasn't relieved Mary, I genuinely think we should spent more time together. As for the birthday plans with a "special lady friend", if I had any I wouldn't tell you because it's none of your business and talking to you about it is just…weird." Steve said finishing with a heavy sigh; he couldn't believe she had actually asked him that was he that easy to read.

"I'll take that as a yes then. So who is the special lady friend, is it someone I know?" Mary asked, ignoring Steve's obvious discomfort at the subject.

"Oh look we're at the airport. Do you want to me to come to check-in with you?" Steve asked looking to drop the subject; he wasn't ready to tell anyone about his relationship with Kono.

"Fine, you don't wanna tell me but I'll find one way or the other Steve. Come with me so we can have an emotional moment before parting ways."

"You're so dramatic." Steve replied whilst grabbing her bag for her and walking into the airport with her.

Before Mary went off to board her plane she decided to tease Steve just one more time. "As a goodbye present, do you want to tell me who you're sleeping with?"

"Goodbye Mary-Ann." Steve said in a blunt tone before hugging her.

"Fine whatever, I'll be back soon." She said as she started walking away.

"I can hardly wait." Steve replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm even though he genuinely meant it.

As he watched Mary walk off his phone buzzed signalling a text. He must have looked like a fool grinning whilst reading it because it was from Kono saying: "Your birthday isn't over yet. I'm at your place, come and see another surprise I have for you." Steve quickly turned on his heels and practically ran out of the airport so he could head home to Kono.

…

Steve broke many traffic laws and probably frightened some other drivers on the road but he got to his house in record time and was intent on finding Kono.

He found Kono watching sat on the couch watching something on TV whilst sipping on a beer and he noticed she had about 5 empty beer bottles next to her which made him smile because he loved it when Kono was in a slightly altered state. He was glad he hadn't found her waiting for him half naked surrounded by candles because all the intimate shit wasn't really his thing and he was glad it wasn't hers either.

"Hey, I got your text." Steve said looking at her expectantly.

"I lied there's no surprise, I just wanted you to come home quickly." Kono said before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"That's two things you're going to pay for." Steve said, the want unmasked by his tone.

"What if I made you an offer you couldn't resist?" Kono shot back seductively.

"Are we negotiating, officer?" Steve replied as he stepped closer to her; he was so turned on right now.

"Sure, come with me." Kono said before grabbing his hand and leading him to his bedroom.

Three things were laid out on his bed: a cheerleader outfit, a school girl outfit and a blindfold along with some cuffs. "You get to choose one of them, or two, or all of them seeing as you're the birthday boy." Kono whispered into Steve's ear.

Steve couldn't believe this, his girlfriend was so fucking awesome and he was pretty sure he was in love with her. He turned and kissed her softly on the lips before stepping closer to the bed and picking up the cuffs and blindfold.

Kono rolled her eyes and scoffed, of course that was his choice, and although he denied it he definitely had control issues.

…

Kono was stripped slowly then Steve laid her out on the bed before mapping out her body with kisses and gentle bites and normally she would complain and tease him till he gave in and just fucked her but he was the birthday boy, he got what he wanted, only for tonight though.

He tied her wrists above her head to the headboard then blindfolded her before moving away from her to remove his boxers; she assumed that's what he was doing anyway.

A pair of warm lips descended on hers, which caught her by surprise. Kono couldn't help the sigh that escaped her as his lips travelled to her pulse point, were he sucked to mark her as his own. Steve continued kissing his way down to her breasts were he attacked them with his mouth, suckling which caused Kono to arch her back and moan quietly.

Kono writhed underneath him desperate for more, she tried to claw him or do something before remembering her hands were bound. Steve continued kissing his way down to the very core of her. His hand caught the inside of her thigh before he dipped his head down.

It was like torture as his tongue explored her, but a very, very enjoyable type of torture. He slowed his movements and removed his tongue from her.

He made his way back up then thrust into her quickly causing Kono to moan loudly and arch her back in an attempt to be as close to him as she could without having her hands to bring him closer. Each thrust brought Kono closer and closer to the sea of bliss.

A few more hard strokes later, both Steve and Kono came and went toppling over the metaphorical edge. Kono felt her wrists being uncuffed and the blindfold lifted off.

They lay there for a while just holding each other and exploring their mouths before finally breaking off when they felt breathless.

"I wish it was my birthday every day." Steve said with a smug, satisfied look on his face.

"No fair. I want to have my turn; I can't wait for my birthday." Kono said, her smile revealing her dimples.

"I must admit, you've set the bar pretty high."

"I'm sure you'll manage, super SEAL."

Steve chuckled then just stared at her affectionately, he didn't say anything because he knew words would ruin this moment.

"I want to say something." Steve starts sounding nervous. "I'm not just saying this because we've just had mind blowing sex, okay? I know the timing isn't spectacular but I just I want to say that I-" Steve stuttered, he didn't really have much experience with this.

"I love you too." Kono said cheekily. How did she even know he was going to say that, seriously how is Kono even with him? She was too fucking good for him.

"Now I do believe you have two more fantasies to be fulfilled, Commander." Kono said as she moved to straddle him.

"What are we waiting for then."

…

**END.**

**I hope you liked it, reviews are very welcome!**


End file.
